kunoichi club ReNew
by shun'o
Summary: La shippu konoha gakuden den esta gran escuela es controlada por un grupo de chicos machitas el club akatsuki,dos hermanas llegaran a cambiar esto-Esta no una nueva version pero despues de mucho tiempo corregui algunos capitulos, y cambiando un poco nn
1. Chapter 1

Localizada en la ciudad de Japón La shippu konoha gakuden es una de los internados más prestigiosos del país también es conocida por contar con la mejor unidad medica del país, por si fuera poco es conocida por el mejor programa e instalaciones de artes en combate desde el periodo Meji solo superada por una escuela militar en china, dirigido por una de las mejores doctoras de Japón, Senju Tsunade

Al final del pasillo detrás de una gran puerta de madera de color caoba se encontraba la oficina de de nuestra directora quien en ese momento discutía la introducción de dos alumnos que cambiarían el rumbo de esta escuela, mientras esas dos jóvenes esperaban afuera de la oficina, observando por la ventana con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un cabello como las flores de cerezo estaba Haruno Sakura, mientras recostada en el sillón sin preocupación alguna estaba Shin la hermana mayor de pelo tan negro como el ébano que casi parecería falso y con los mismos orbes verdes como su hermana

Sakura observaba como las familias que se despedían de sus hijos—¡que cruel!—musito levemente

Porque lo dices—pregunto la hermana mayor

Tienen hijos y solo los dejan aquí sin ningún remordimiento—hablo con voz tenue

Acto que hizo que Shin se sentara correctamente sobre el sofá—es algo inevitable—hablo para después dirigirse a lado de su hermana—la mayoría de estos estudiantes son ricos y pertenecen a las mejores familias, obviamente tendrían que venir a una escuela como esta

No me refiero a esto—hablo de nuevo Sakura con un tono mas alto, cuando fueron interrumpidas por dos voces que salina de la oficina de la directora—bien ya esta todo arreglado desde ahora estudiaran aquí—hablo una mujer de pelo corto castaño por arriba de sus hombros y con ojos del mismo color

Al verla ambas sonrieron abiertamente y asintieron alegremente—si! Rin-oba-san

No me digan de esa manera—reclamo a las presentes—me hacen sentir vieja

Ambas hermanas se despiden amablemente de su tía— cuídate mucho oba-chan—dijo Sakura amablemente dándole un beso en la mejilla—a ver si cuando regreses ya te conseguiste un novio—hablo la mayor en tono de burla, después la castaña subió al auto que la llevaría—si y tal ves tu consigas un hombre que te soporte—dijo en igual tono—oh al menos a mis casi 18 años ya fui besada mas veces que tu

Mocosa—hablo con amenaza, pero después fue interrumpida por sus propios pensamientos al recordar algo—oh es cierto—saca un sobre y se lo entrega a Shin—Es de tu padre dijo que te lo diera—dijo para después partir

Ya después ambas hermanas se encontraban en su habitación, una muy amplia con dos camas con un closet para cada una y también contaban con un baño propio, así como un amplio escritorio para tareas, en la noche donde cuando todos dormían, Sakura se movía de u lado a otro en su cama sin poder dormir por la emoción de su primer día—que sucede—pregunto la mayor—como crees que nos vaya?—pregunto inocentemente— quien sabe…

Tras la respuesta despreocupada de su hermana Sakura se acomodo y se cubrió con las cobijas—espero y sea interesante

Ah yo también lo espero—dijo sonriendo para si misma y después ambas quedaron dormidas

***Al día siguiente***

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la escuela, no había 'casi' ningún alumno por los pasillos de hecho solo había una alumna por los pasillos cierta pelirrosa que esa mañana se levanto tarde—mou! Nee~chan baka como se levanta sin decirme—se decía en un leve chillido para sí misma mientras corría por los pasillos—Voy a llegar tarde...hayyy no! voy a llegar tarde que horror mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde!

Sakura corría por todos lados hasta que llego al aula 2a respiro hondo se acomodo la falda que llevaba de un lado se coloco su chaleco gris y saco el cuello de la camisa blanca debajo...se peino un poco y abrió la puerta de par en par lo que causo que todos lo de adentro voltearan a verla...—"eh? Y ahora qué debo hacer"—pensó para si misma—Buenos días!-hizo una reverencia-me permitiría pasar?

El profesor la miraba algo confundido e impresionado—Increíble alguien llego más tarde que yo...—El profesor de cabello gris el cual le tapaba levemente un ojo y usaba cubre bocas tomo una carpeta y comenzó a buscar hasta que paro su lapicero y vio nuevamente a la chica quien se sonrojo—Haruno Sakura?—acto que ella respondió atenta—Hay!

Bien entra por favor...—dijo monótonamente mientras continuaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, Sakura era observada por todos los chicos a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado—tomen nota—hablo el profesor Kakashi— rápidamente Sakura reviso sus cosas para darse cuenta de que no llevaba un lapicero con que escribir—"no puede ser hoy no es mi día de suerte y ahora que hago no conozco a nadie"—se reclamaba a si misma—sucede algo señorita Haruno—pregunto serio el profesor—nada en lo absoluto—respondió algo nerviosa—

Toma!—entonces de la nada vio un lápiz frente a sus ojos y guio su vista para encontrar a tal persona era aquel chico pelirrojo—muchas gracias—dijo tomando el lápiz y sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual hizo que aquel pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente al verla sonreír, acto que hizo que concentrara su atención rápidamente en el profesor, aun que le pareció algo extraño no noto el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo pero estaba feliz de haber conseguido un lápiz

*** La clase termino y todos empezaron aguardar sus cosas, Sakura se acerco al chico pelirrojo y de nuevo con esa sonrisa dulce le hablo—Hola!—sin embargo aquel chico se limitaba a verla a los ojos-muchas gracias por prestarme tu lápiz—dijo de forma amable entregándole el lápiz—ah no hay de que—dijo de forma seria a un sin mirarle—soy Sakura—se presento poniendo su rostro frente al suyo sonriéndole ampliamente, lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en le pelirrojo—un placer—musito rápidamente—ohh…cómo te llamas?—pregunto aun con esa linda sonrisa que ponía nervioso a ese pelirrojo pues no había muchas personas que le sonrieran de esa manera—me tengo que ir—dijo pare después salir casi corriendo

No le hagas mucho caso—hablo una voz femenina, al volear Sakura se encontró con una chica rubia de pelo largo—el es así siempre—dijo mientras se acomodaba el mechón que le cubría el ojo—soy Yamanaka Ino—dijo dándole la mano en señal de amistad—yo soy Haruno Sakura—respondiendo el saludo—quieres ir a comer algo—pregunto cordialmente—si seguro

En el comedor se encontraban todos los alumnos, un grupo de chicas saludaron a Ino que caminaba junto a Sakura—ven sentémonos con ellas—

Si—Sakura jamás se percataba de los demás a un si eran guapos o no, incluso no había notado al chico guapísimo que estaba sentado en una mesa solo, el chico era guapísimo ojos y cabello negros, leía un libro de historia mientras tomaba jugo con una pajilla, lista para comer Sakura llevaba su comida un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas cerca pusieron le pusieron el pie y por accidente toda su comida termino por calleándole al pelinegro—lo siento fue un accidente—se disculpo, pero una chica les interrumpió cuando esta le iba a limpiar la comida de enzima—Oye frentona como te atreves hacerle a eso a mi novio—al escuchar las ofensas de aquella pelirroja Sakura le contesto—ha sido culpa tuya tu me pusiste el pie—le reclamo Sakura—pero que dices me estas echando la culpa de tus torpezas

Mientras el pelinegro se marchaba dejando a las otras discutir—ya viste lo que haces pelo de chicle—después la pelirroja siguió a aquel chico quien la ignoraba por completo—ohh Sasuke-kun espera—después se giro hacia Sakura—nos vemos pelo de chicle—lo cual hizo enojar mas a Sakura—Esa….

No le has caso….solo es Karin—respondió Ino—venga vamos a sentarnos

Chicas ella es Sakura—presento Ino—

Hola—sonrió Sakura—ellas son Tenten y Temari—presento a la chica de pelo castaño atado con dos coletas y a una rubia de ojos verdes— van en ultimo año y la chica de ahí es Hinata va en nuestro grupo—dijo señalando a la pelinegra

Sakura miro hacia alrededor tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido—buscas a alguien?—pregunto y hablando por primera ves la joven pelinegra—solo a mi hermana

Tienes una hermana—pregunto de nuevo hinata—si, es mi hermana mayor ambas entramos hoy a la escuela—dijo amablemente—yo también tengo una hermana pero es menor que yo a unja esta en instituto medio

De verdad—dijo entusiasmada—debe ser genial tener una hermana menor

También debe ser tener uno mayor—contesto alegre

Algunas veces—dijo pesadamente, causando una pequeña risa en hinata

Después del pequeño incidente Sakura encontró que estas chicas tenían mucho en común—que dicen nos reunimos después de clases—pregunto entusiasmada Ino—por mi esta bien-dijo Temari- pero que sea mas tarde ya que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos—prosiguió tomando un poco de jugo—veras a shikamaru-kun—dijo en tono de burla la otra rubia, ante tal comentario un poco de jugo se desvió de su camino causando un poco tos a la chica—no te….equivocas…una chica del otro grupo causo tremendo pleito en la clase de 'deporte' y me toco limpiar esta vez

En serio—dijo Ino—quien era

Quien sabe—continuo Tenten—creo que era nueva, jamás la había visto antes, pero era muy fuerte golpeo a tres Akatsuki al mismo tiempo

De verdad?—pregunto exaltada—estas mintiendo— puesto que los miembros de los cuales hablaba se caracterizaban por ser los más fuertes de la escuela y el hecho de que hayan sido golpeadas por una chica decía mucho de esta

Disculpen…pero quienes son esos akatsuki—pregunto algo confundida la pelirrosa

Es cierto eres nueva así que no los conoces—hablo Ino—akatsuki son los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil—dijo seriamente—y además son los que dirigen esta escuela, desde las sombras

Desde las—las palabras de Ino le parecían extrañas, como era posible que la escuela fuera dirigida por estudiantes

Guarda silencio Ino—la callo Tenten, mientras una chica de pelo azul pasaba detrás de ellas, al ver esa reacción que a Sakura le pareció extraña decidió cambiar de conversación—es muy interesante pero ya que se reunirán sombras mas tarde esta bien si van a mi habitación—dice sonriente—está bien nos veremos ahí a las 5

El almuerzo pasó normal después de eso y las chicas se fueron a su siguiente clase que Era la clase de deportes sin embargo Sakura entendería porque se consideraba a konohona el mejor instituto superior en artes marciales del país, la clase era impartida de el profesor Gai quien aun que tenía un look algo extraño siempre estaba de buen humor

Vamos hoy usaremos el poder de la juventud—grito emocionado—pero qué demonios es eso—hablo Ino algo molesta por la palabras de su profesor—mientras Sakura observaba a su alrededor, que le parecía mas extraño a un ese instituto, pues no se encontraban a fuera como se acostumbraba en otras escuelas o en una cancha, si no que estaban en lo que parecía un estadio y también había una amplia plataforma, que era casi blanca no exceptuando las manchas algunos rojas y otras ya casi negras que había

Hinata…-llamo a la pelinegra para preguntar que sucedía pero esta le pido que guardara silencio, mientras el profesor daba algunas instrucciones—bien hoy por ser el primer día de clase empezaremos con pequeño combate de practica

Combate?—Sakura jama había escuchado que en alguna escuela hubiera como clase de deportes, un combate

Bien quien será el primero—dijo observando a los alumnos, acto que hizo que Ino tomara a Sakura—que date a tras—dijo seria

Gai-sensei—hablo una pelirrosa—aquí tenemos una nueva—dijo apuntando a Sakura, cosa que hizo molestar a Ino—maldita zorra

Ohh ya veo—dijo en tono serio muy diferente a los demás—por favor sube—ordeno a un con tono serio pero firme

Sakura se preguntaba que estaba pasando, cuando subió a la plataforma pudo notar como todos la miraban algunos serios otros con burla y también pudo ver a Gaara que la miraba con preocupación, en la parte de arriba estaban las gradas, donde también se encontraban algunos visitantes del grupo mayor un chico que casi dirían que es hijo de Gai-sensei pero estarían en un erro, un chico con los mismo ojos que hinata y el pelo castaño—pobre flor—dijo el primero del otro lado entre la oscuridad un grupo observaba atento—que esta sucediendo—hablo confundida Sakura

Puede que no lo sabias, pero las reglas dicen que los nuevos pelean con el mas fuerte de la clase—dijo burlándose la pelirroja—sensei no le parece injusto—hablo por primera vez el chico pelirrojo, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron pues el no era del tipo que hablara mucho—tiene razón, la novata no tiene por que pelear—hablo un rubio, para después sonreírle—pero esa son la reglas no es así profesor—aclaro de nuevo Karin

Karin tiene razón, esas son la reglas—dijo aun con el tono serio—bien sasuke sube—dijo al mismo tiempo que dio un salto para salir de la plataforma

"sasuke, no me digas que es…."—pensó para si misma, para que después sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, se trataba del pelinegro al que sin querer le derramo su comida—yo no quiero pelear—le reitero pero parece que al chico no le importaba, segundos después el profesor indico el inicio-¡COMIENCEN!—y sasuke no se contuvo lanzo el primer golpe lo suficiente para acabar con ella rápidamente, sin embargo si se hubiera tratado de cualquier persona obviamente eso habría sido todo, pero hablábamos de una Sakura, desconocida que había llegado a esa escuela quien sabe Dios porque, pero si no fuera así como habría hecho para entrar a esa escuela

Este capitiulo aun que es muy diferente a lo de un principio la escancia es la misma mostrar que Sakura no es una chica común y corriente y que la escuela tampoco lo es y claro que tiene un Ángel de la guardia, , espero y mi redacción haya mejorado un poco he estado practicando en el rol de un foro de Inazuma Eleven del cual ahora estoy enamorada de Kidou y Kaze~ en fin quiero agradecer a las personas que dijeron que quería que lo continuara por ustedes sigo adelante, aun que algunos capítulos cambiaron como los son todos los que contienen script y algunos solo con leves cambios en la redacción les recomiendo que lean la historia des de el comienzo

Y los que no les guste por favor déjenme en paz evítense la fatiga de dejar reviews


	2. Chapter 2

2-. ** Fugutaiten 不倶戴天 adversario acérrimo**

Sensei no le parece injusto— hablo por primera vez un rubio, para después sonreírle a sakura—tiene razón, la novata no tiene por que pelear—lo secundo el chico pelirrojo, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron pues el no era del tipo que hablara mucho—pero esa son la reglas no es así profesor—aclaro de nuevo Karin

Karin tiene razón, esas son la reglas—dijo aun con el tono serio—bien sasuke sube—dijo al mismo tiempo que dio un salto para salir de la plataforma

"sasuke, no me digas que es…."—pensó para si misma, para que después sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, se trataba del pelinegro al que sin querer le derramo su comida—yo no quiero pelear—le reitero pero parece que al chico no le importaba, segundos después el profesor indico el inicio-¡COMIENCEN!—y sasuke no se contuvo lanzo el primer golpe lo suficiente para acabar con ella rápidamente, sin embargo si se hubiera tratado de cualquier persona obviamente eso habría sido todo, pero hablábamos de una Sakura, desconocida que había llegado a esa escuela quien sabe Dios porque, pero si no fuera así como habría hecho para entrar a esa escuela

Sakura había esquivado el golpe lanzado por sasuke, todos se sorprendieron al ver tal acto, pero aun no había terminado, después de ese golpe, prosiguieron una serie de tanto golpes como patadas que Sakura esquivaba con facilidad—increíble Sakura esta esquivando los golpes de sasuke-kun—dijo Ino emocionada

Si pero—hablo un sorprendido Gaara por ver tales hechos—porque solo esquiva?—se preguntaba Gaara aun que no solamente era el quien se hacia esa pregunta

En la parte de arriba donde estaba Neji y Lee—increíble, esa bella flor pelea formidablemente, no lo crees Neji—hablo emocionado el de los ojos negros—si "esos movimientos"—dijo observando detenidamente—no me digas que….esa chica

Sasuke lanzo un golpe que roso levemente la mejilla de la pelirrosa—uff eso estuvo cerca—hablo aliviada—porque solo esquivas mis golpes?—pregunto seriamente y un tanto molesto el pelinegro

Ya te dije no quiero pelear—hablo mientras bajaba la guardia—ya veo en ese caso…-sasuke lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia Sakura que esquivo seguido de una patada, que termino por derribarla, en el suelo sasuke iba lanzar su último golpe—eso te pasa por condescendiente—pero justo en ese momento Sakura esquivo el golpe, haciendo que sasuke golpeara el piso, para después darle un golpe en el estomago—pero eso no significa que dejare que me golpes—le susurro al oído

Increíble—grito el rubio de nombre Naruto—así se hace Sakura-chan—después todos le siguieron apoyándola—imposible mi sasuke no puede perder—chillo la pelirroja—"es increíble"—musito Gaara quien no le perdía detalle a Sakura

Sasuke se puso de pie—no eres tan débil—dijo sonriendo para después despojarse de su playera y colocarse en posición de ataque, lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en la pelirrosa—que estas….—hablo confundida, cuando de pronto un sonido es escucho por todo el lugar, unas bocinas cercanas empezaron a resonar con la música, todos confundidos, empezaron a murmurar, Sakura miro más arriba de la gradas donde estaba lo que parecían ser palcos, la silueta conocida de su hermana, poniendo dos dedos en su frente para moverlos en forma de saludo—ya veo…-dijo para después atacar al joven y evitando sus golpes

(se que molestan mis notas pero para que sepan la canción es Revolution de VAMPS)

Como lo hace?—se preguntaba Ino—con la música…-contesto hinata

Cómo?—dijo Ino—usa la música para guiar el ritmo de sus ataques—prosigo la hojiblanca

Continuaron así por algunos minutos-casi lo que dura la canción-en el momento final Sakura iba darle el golpe final a sasuke pero la música acaba antes de poder completarlo, bajando la guardia de Sakura lo que sasuke aprovecha para tomarla de los hombros y tirarla al suelo el encima de ella para evitar que se levantara, lo cual dejo en shock a Sakura quien no sabia como reaccionar, el profesor empezó a contar—1…..2….3

El ganador Uchiha Sasuke—grito el profesor, pero el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos sasuke que no se levantaba y Sakura que no sabia que decir—hoye Teme—grito el rubio—se supone que ya te debiste levantar—las palabras de Naruto hicieron reaccionar a ambos, después de levantarse Sakura le dio la mano a sasuke en son de paz—buena pelea—pero el pareció ignorarla completamente—las chicas se acercaron a Sakura para ver como estaba—lo hiciste muy bien Sakura—hablo hinata—mas que bien eres la primera que pelea con sasuke a la par—continuo Ino

Sakura-chan!—hablo desde atrás un rubio atolondrado—eso fue impresionante—dijo para después darse cuenta que no se había presentado formalmente—soy Naruto, Usumaki Naruto

Es un placer Naruto—dijo amablemente, recogiendo un poco su cabello y darse cuenta que no llevaba un arete—ehh?

Toma—le dijo una voz dulce y amable—ohh "es ese chico" gracias…-dijo sin a completar su ultima frase pues desconocía el nombre del chico

Gaara…..—a completo el—soy Subaku no Gaara—dijo sonriendo ampliamente lo cual sorprendió a los presentes, Sakura por su lado también sonrió, tomo su arete y lo coloco a un sonriéndole a Gaara

Mientras a solo unos pasos sasuke observaba esa escena con algo de recelo pues no le agradaba nada que Gaara estuviera cerca de esa chica por alguna extraña razón

Cierto—interrumpió el rubio-oye que tal si vienes mañana a una fiesta en nuestro dormitorio

Una fiesta?—hablo dudosa

Si es una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos—dijo emocionado

Claro...gracias—dijo para después sonreir

De nada—después miro a las demas—ustedes también están invitadas

Gracias—dijo hinata

Si no estuvieras aquí no nos dices nada—le reclamo Ino

Claro que si—dijo nervioso

Lo cual causo risas para ese momento en el pequeño grupo que se conocía Sakura pro primera vez

Los chicos se encontraban en los vestidores ya solo quedaban Naruto y Gaara que terminaban de vestirse—se veía muy linda no crees Gaara…mientras se movía

El pelirrojo se limito a contestar, pero el rubio entendió que a este le interesaba la chica nueva, pero en el vestidor aun se encontraba cierto pelinegro que escuchaba atentamente, quería ir a golpear a Naruto por hablara tan libremente de la pelirrosa, Sasuke termino de bañarse se coloco su toalla y salió a ponerse su ropa... mientras esos dos continuaban hablando de ese día

Hey usuratonkachi—hablo sasuke—piensas? Tener algo que ver con la pelirrosa

No lo se porque—dijo Naruto

Porque yo lo hare primero...—hablo seriamente mientras abotonaba su camisa

Tanto Naruto como Gaara quien no estaba feliz con la confesión del pelinegro quedaron atónitos, sasuke el no me interesa salir con ninguna chica, estaba decidido a ser el primero con Sakura—no me digas que en verdad te gusta!—hablo el sorprendido Naruto

No pero….—una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro—esa chica es….

Tiene algo que quiero—dijo vagamente

Que pretendes!—se levanto Gaara exaltado—oh acaso a ti también te interesa—pregunto arrogante

Naruto observaba, no sabia cual de sus amigos apoyar—y si así fuera que—dijo fríamente—que tal si apostamos—le contesto sasuke—una apuesta

Si quien bese a la chica primero, antes de las semifinales del torneo se queda con ella—dijo arrogantemente—o será que temes perder ante mí

Esta bien—afirmo rápidamente—pero que dices Gaara…..sasuke déjense de juegos—Naruto trato de detenerlos antes de que causaran algún daño o salieran lastimados, pero ninguno lo escucho y se dieron la mano para cerrar la apuesta—Naruto eres testigo de esto…así que mejor no abras la boca

Si no tengo opción—dijo para colocar su mano sobre la de ambos

Sakura caminaba cerca de las canchas de la escuela, mientras recordaba a su pelea con sasuke –ese como se atreve-decía Sakura muy molesta mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, Sin darse cuenta un chico lanzo un balón hacia ella golpeándole la cabeza y tirándola

Estas bien—escucho la voz de un joven-si creo—dijo sobándose la cabeza, después alzo la mirada casi le da un infarto vislumbro a un chico mayor de cabellos largos negros y ojos muy sensuales Sakura de repente se sintió hipnotizada –Hey! Heyy! estas bien?—pregunto mientras movía su mano frente a ella—eh? si

Me alegra mucho preciosa –sonrió muy hermosamente que hizo que a Sakura casi se le saliera el corazón—La ayudo a levantarse y se presento—Me llamo Uchiha Itachi

Soy Haruno Sakura—dijo amablemente

Haruno?—la imagen de una chica totalmente diferente a Sakura se le vino a la cabeza—eres nueva verdad—

Si—dijo Sakura para después despedirse y continuar con su camino un poco mas alegre

En los pasillos de la escuela, dos jóvenes parecían tener una discusión sobre arte uno de pelo rubio muy parecido a Ino si no fuera por su voz se diría que es una chica, el otro pelirrojo y de ojos cafes cuya expresión no mostraba absolutamente nada como una muñeca hecha de perfecta porcelana—llamas arte a ese tipo de explosiones... el arte es algo maravilloso que deja huella a través del tiempo una belleza eterna

Como compañero creador te respeto pero el arte es la belleza de ese efímero momento de la explosión—discutió el otro

Ano hi kara zutto….nakanai to kimete kita kedo…itami wo kasannete mo…nanika wo yuruzesu ni ita—los pasillos se encontraban casi vacios exceptuando a esos dos, cunado escucharon el leve cantar de una voz femenina—mou modirenai ikutsu mono hibi…bokuwa nada nanimo dekizu ni….

Una joven de pelo caminaba hacia su dirección, llevaba auriculares puestos, pasando de largo ignorando completamente a los ahí presentes—kimi no ita kioku no kakera…mata hitostu kiete yuku— iba a paso lento sin preocuparse de nada se acomodo un poco el cabello—que extraña—dijo el rubio

Pero el otro ni siquiera lo escuchaba estaba tan sumido en su imagen que unos papeles que llevaba se le cayeron de las manos, acto que hizo a la chica voltear y acercarse para ayudarle a recogerlos, mientras el otro no entendía muy bien esa situación—mmm creo que aquí sobro"—pensó para si mismo

Toma—dijo la chica

Gracias—se limito a decir,

Espera—dijo Deidara para detenerla—tu eres la chica que derroto al trió de zombies

Ah—dijo algo avergonzada—pueden llamarme Shin—dijo para después retirarse, dio unos pasos y miro a Sasori—por cierto….dibujas muy bien…..casi captas la belleza de la naturaleza—dijo para después marcharse dejando al pelirrojo confundido—casi!

Después de clases ambas hermanas se encontraron en su dormitorio, Sakura aun pensaba en su día, mientras que Shin jugaba con su computadora—ne-san hablo por primera ves—hmm?—se limito a contestar—por eso vinimos a esta escuela—pregunto Sakura—si te hubiera dicho que clase de escuela era…..no habrías querido venir—hablo sin dejar de hacer sus actividades—al menos debiste decirme en la mañana así habría podido estar mas atenta

Si lo huera hecho….donde estaría la sorpresa—dijo entono de burla, lo cual causo un puchero en la pelirrosa—cierto….donde fuiste

Ehh?—respondió confundida—esta mañana por que no me despertaste—justo cuando le iba a responder, el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió, al abrirla se encontró con cuatro rostros conocidos—Hi!—hablo la rubia

Ino?...chicas que hacen aquí—pregunto confundida

Lo olvidaste…nos invitaste—le aclaro—disculpa lo olvide por completo—se disculpo al parecer el golpe que había recibido por el sexy pelinegro la dejo en las nubes—podemos pasar—pregunto Tenten

Quien es Sakura—pregunto la hermana—son unas amigas

Tu eres...—Tenten se emociono tanto al ver a Shin que se abalanzo contra ella la cual no tenia ni idea porque — wtf?-

Tu eres Tenten verdad del grupo b—dijo tratando de quitarse la de enzima

Ohh sabes mi nombre…me siento alagada…..vi tu pelea desde las gradas—dijo emocionada—por favor se mi maestra

Acepto si te quitas de enzima—dijo aun en el suelo—hecho—respondió la otra alegre

Nee~san– sonrió divertida sakura

***las chicas comían galletas en la cama***

Entonces?—pregunto Ino—hasta ahora quien les ha gustado

Ambas se miraron un poco sonrojadas—este pues veras Gaara-kun me parece lindo—contesto avergonzada

Oh no pierdes el tiempo—se burlo su hermana

Y tu Shin?-dijo Ino

Bueno eso….yo aun no conozco bien a todos—dijo mirando a un lado muy nerviosa

Si ese es el problema—hablo Temari—te enseñaremos a los maa Top de Guyshot de esta esculela…

Bueno en este tampoco cambie gran cosa o eso me pareció a mi


	3. Chapter 3

3.-**CONOCIENDO A MIS AMIGOS Y AMIS ENEMIGOS**

***las chicas comían galletas en la cama***

Entonces?—pregunto Ino—hasta ahora quien les ha gustado

Ambas se miraron un poco sonrojadas—este pues veras Gaara-kun me parece lindo—contesto avergonzada

Oh no pierdes el tiempo—se burlo su hermana

Y tu Shin?-dijo Ino

Bueno eso….yo aun no conozco bien a todos—dijo mirando a un lado muy nerviosa

Si ese es el problema—hablo Temari—te enseñaremos al Top de hoties de esta escuela…

Temari: bien ahora presentare a los chicos más importantes de la escuela *saca una pizarra donde muestra en principio la foto de pein*

Aunque hay que ignorar el hecho de donde la saco la pizarra—el primero es pein-sempai es el mejor de la clase C también es el presidente del actual club akatsuki y del consejo estudiantil gracias a eso akatsuki es quien lidera la escuela, aun que no te lo recomiendo como partido puesto que sale con Konan la vicepresidenta

Ah?—la verdad a Shin no le importaba mucho conocer a los chicos guapos de la escuela, pero verla emocionada por explicarle le evitaba bajarla de su nube

No 2. Uchiha Itachi, es el año pasado quedo en segundo lugar para presidente pero…..se retiro de la ultima pelea…fue muy extraño y a un así continua siendo unos de los sexy brother—hablo mientras su pensamiento se perdía en observar esa foto—ejem—todas hicieron ese mismo gesto para ver si así reaccionaba—ehh?...bueno aun que no lo crean es un mujeriego mas que cualquiera en akatsuki

Shin alzo la mano, como si estuvieran en clase, incluso a ella misma le pareció extraño—que quieres decir con sexy brother?—pregunto pues desconocía la existencia del Uchiha menor

Se refiere a sasuke-kun—dijo hinata—es su hermano menor

De verdad?—Sakura se sorprendió un poco pues no sabia que el chico tan lindo y amable que había conocido era hermano de ese fresa, prepotente, presumido…..y bueno compañero de clase

No 3 and No 4 Sasori y Deidara ambos en el club de arte siempre discuten sobre el arte´

Shin capto su atención en el primero—Deidara es una persona de cuidado si no quieres terminar con una bomba de humo en tu casillero es mejor que te lleves bien con el o que no te lleves

Y Sasori que hay de el—pregunto mientras comía una galleta para disimular un poco—Sasori es mi primo, a mi me parece normal, es algo frio y discreto pero tiene una obcecion con la belleza eterna o algo así

Belleza eterna?—pregunto confundido sus bosquejos parecían diferentes….—aclaro segura

Bosquejos?...de que hablas—preguntaba confundida Temari—el solo hace esculturas de madera—aclaro, lo cual confundió estaba segura de que los papeles que había visto eran de unos bosquejos

Esos son los miembros más populares de akatsuki y de los que más deben cuidarse

Hinata—hablo Sakura—que hay de Sasuke-san

Sasuke-kun hasta hace unos años pertenecía al club 7 con Naruto-kun, pero después de perder las elecciones para presidente fundo Hebi para derrocar a Akatsuki—hablo hinata

Sasuke era el tipo con el que peleaste verdad—pregunto la hermana mayor

Si era el—dijo avergonzada de solo pensar en el

También esta Naruto-kun—continuo hablando y cuando menciono el nombre del rubio empezó a jugar con sus dedos—es muy bueno en los deportes aun que no en la escuela siempre se esfuerza además es muy dulce... guapo...y su sueño es ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, actualmente es presidente del club 7

No olvides que es el numero uno alumno hiperactivo de la escuela, además es un desarrapado—a completo Temari lo cual no le agrado mucho a hinata-no deberías menospreciar a Naruto-kun

Bueno claro que el ayudo mucho a mi hermano y se hizo su primer amigo debo admitir que Naruto tiene un efecto extraño en las personas—completo Temari

Y quien es tu hermano—pregunto Sakura pues aun no sabia quien seria su cuñada

Es Gaara—hablo Ino en tono de burla puesto que Sakura ya le había puesto los ojos enzima sin saber que hablaba con su hermana mayor, al darse cuenta hace que se sonroje mucho—etto…bueno es…

Descuida no le diré nada—la calma Temari pues no tenia deseos de causarle problema—pero si quieres salir con el debes saber que es algo frio y callado pero siempre apoya a sus amigos

También esta el primo de hinata—dice Tenten tratando de no sonrojarse al decir su nombre—y Lee de mi grupo—completa para disimular un poco

No les he visto—dice Sakura—estaban en las gradas observando tu pelea—afirma Tenten—los reconocerás fácilmente cuando los veas, Neji el primo de hinata se le parece mucho y Lee bueno el….tiene cierto parecido a Gai-sensei—habla divertida por el parecido casi aterrador de ambos y mas sin ser familia

Al pensar en eso todas las ahí presentes empezaron a reír mientras en algún lugar de la academia un pelinegro de grandes cejas estornudaba de la nada

Oigan por cierto—pregunto Sakura—cuando son?

Alo que las que ahí se encontraban se sorprendieron un poco, esta chica no sabia lo que preguntaba—para que quieres saber?—hablo Ino con un poco de nerviosismo—es que quiero proponer a ne~san—dice sonriente—ehh? Yo es mi ultimo año y no conozco bien esta escuela…-dice despreocupada para librarse de la propuesta de su hermana—de que hablas…aun así eres una buena opción

No mejor tu—dice animada la hermana mayor—yo?—ambas hermanas discutían sin razón las otras estaban mas preocupadas que nada—no lo saben?—dijo Ino en tono serio

Ante sus palabras y el tono usado ambas reaccionaron inmediatamente—sucede algo malo?-dijo Shin

La forma de elegir al presidente del consejo estudiantil…..es diferente—hablo aun con ese tono serio que parecía bastante extraño a su forma de actuar

Diferente?—que tenia de diferente el elegir a un presidente estudiantil

La escuela fue fundada desde muchos siglos antes, anteriormente la escuela era conformada únicamente por hombres, pasando épocas de incontables batallas para proteger a sus estudiantes se enseño a combatir para su bienestar, así que usaron las batallas para tomar todas las decisiones de esta escuela, desde los castigos hasta la elección de los lideres, con el tiempo se aceptaron mujeres sin tomar un gran papel en esas contiendas, pero a cambio de su entrada esas tradiciones no se cambiarían, es por eso que existe el club akatsuki para continuar con esas tradiciones

Que interesante—dijo en tono de burla—y como se elije al presidente del consejo

Es muy simple —dice Temari—Los club de la escuela son los que compiten, hay club de todo tipo algunos que realizan deporte como el club de Soccer, baseball y eso, otros que hacen de todo como lo son el 7 y hebi y unos formados especialmente como akatsuki, todos los club compiten en lo que llamamos torneo shichitenbatsutou (七転八倒)

Shichitenbatsutou….?—sorprendidas por el significado de esas palabras (significa en terrible agonía, retorciéndose de dolor)—se llevan peleas por todo el campus, los cuales se deciden por desafíos entre los mismos, cuando quedan 4 equipos se hacen, un ultimo torneo donde todos los miembros de los clubes pelean entre si el ganador pelea con el actual presidente para ganar el privilegio de ser su sucesor—dijo tan seriamente que ambas hermanas tragaron un poco de saliva de la impresión, se miraron por unos segundos y después comenzaron a reír dejando a las otras totalmente confundidas

De…de que se ríen—preguntaron abochornas las demás—lo que les dijimos es cierto—lo sabemos—dijeron entre risas—nosotras ya sabíamos eso cuando entramos a la escuela—hablo Sakura entre risas—entonces por que se ríen—pregunto Tenten un poco molesta por la burla—es que no creímos que se tomarían las cosas tan enserio—contesto Shin

Ahora que lo mencionas—fue en ese momento que Temari se dio cuenta, como estas chicas habían sido capaces de entrar a la escuela puesto que el ingreso solo se aceptaba desde el jardín de infancia para empezar desde temprano con su adiestramiento y todos se conocían desde esos momentos—nunca antes había habido alumnos nuevos

Eso es por que nadie…había pasado antes el examen de admisión—Shin hablo ya un poco mas calmada—baya así que por eso hicimos todas esa pruebas—hablo Sakura de la misma forma

Entonces para entrar hicieron un examen—hablo Tenten confundida—si—respondieron al mismo tiempo, con esas sonrisas inocentes que no tenían nada de inocente en su interior

Fueron muchas—dijo Shin

Desde un examen psicologico, un de IQ y un examen físico—explico Sakura

Todos esos?—todas estaba asombradas pues jamás habían oído que se pidieran tantos requisitos para entrar, puesto que ellas llevaban a ahí desde el kínder, a Temari se le hacia bastante extraño que clase de personas eran, pero por las peleas que se habían mencionado definitivamente eran de cuidado

Desde el comienzo el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, la alarma de Hinata sonó llevando la atención hacia la hora—parece ser que ya es hora de que nos bayamos—dijo Hinata, tal ves seria bueno pues tener que discutir sobre la procedencia de las hermanas seria pesado—tienes razón—dijo Ino, levantándose y estirando sus brazos para seguir su marcha—oh bueni vayámonos—completo Temari, pero antes de salir pregunto a las dueñas de la habitación—mañana comienzan las elecciones para los las actividades extra escolares y para los club...no es muy necesario incribirse a uno club pero ya han pensado a cual se iran

Yo creo que ire al de arte—dice la mayor—en cuanto a los clubes dices que no es necesario a si que no tengo decesos de pelear con nadie

Yo digo lo mismo—continuo Sakura—así que solo estaré las porristas—pero al escuchar eso las chicas reaccionaron con cra de fastidio—sucede algo—hablo confundida

Nada…es solo que la capitana de porristas es Karin—dice fastidiada—y las demás miembros no tienen mucho 'cerebreo'

Oye –respondió una molesta Ino pues ella era miembro de dicho club—no les hagas caso Sakura….entra con las porristas así no estaré sola soportando las ordenes de Karin

Todas se despidieron, sin nada mas por el momento llego la hora de dormir y se recostaron pero en la cabeza de Sakura aun estaba un pequeño detalle, un toreno tan interesante como ese, seria muy divertido acaso su hermana no sentía lo mismo


	4. Chapter 4

**4.-******慇懃無礼 – ****inginbuwai - cortés en apariencia pero poco sincero por dentro********

El día empezó normalmente, los rayos del sol iluminaban los pasillos de la escuela, cientos, los gritos estudiantiles llenaban con su sonido la institución, mientras varios alumnos se inscribían en los talleres y en algunos club una joven pelirrosa caminaba, pensando en su futuro como porristas—mou! hay mucha gente espero entrar con las porristas

Mientras avanzaba paso frente al stand del equipo de soccer—Ahh hola Haruno– dijo una voz masculina, tratándose del pelirrojo que acababa de inscribirse— Gaara? —traía el uniforme del equipo y a su lado estaba Lee, obviamente se trataba de el pues la descripción concordaba perfectamente,

—como estas Haruno?— pregunto Gaara evitando mirarle a los ojos para no sonrojarse como ella— bien... pero llámame Sakura—dijo sonrojada por recordar que la noche anterior había confesado a su hermana que le parecía agradable—entonces Sakura, ya pensaste a donde inscribirte

—claro pensaba ir al equipo de porristas—contesto muy orgullosa—en ese caso en los partidos...—es antes de poder terminar es interrumpido por cierto pelinegro—me apoyaras a mi?—diciéndolo de una forma muy altanera—pues las porristas nos apoyan en todas las competencias—

Pues si—contesta segura, lo cual sorprendió a Gaara—también te apoyare a ti Gaara—dice dulcemente haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonroje—ah gracias

Lo cual por alguna razón hace que Sasuke le hirviera la sangre de celos—Que?—justo cuando pensaba bajarlos de su nube, alguien se le adelanto, la voz conocida de cierta castaña que parecía molesta

Como que no puedo entrar—Hablo molesta, Tenten se encontraba en el stand para el taller de carpintería pero parecía que habría problemas

Lo siento Tenten pero así es—el joven ojiblanco de cabello castaño, hablaba de forma fría pareciéndole no importar que la joven estaba molesta

—Tenten sucede algo – dice Sakura se acerco para ver que le sucedía, pues aun que se acababan de conocer se habían vuelto lo suficientemente amigas para preocuparse la una por la otra

Lo que sucede es que a partir de ahora los talleres estarán restringidos para las alumnas de esta escuela y solamente pueden entrar a talleres como arte, cocina, ciencias de la vida, costura, jardinería—Shin se acerco de igual manera, hablando con ese tono serio y despreocupado que parecía ser habitual en ella—cosas en específico para 'chicas'

El disgusto por parte de todas no se hizo de esperar, todas discutían el cómo era posible, llegar hasta tales extremos, discriminatorio y repulsivo

—como?—Sakura se preguntaba como algo como eso era posible—nee-san como lo sabes

Porque la directora me lo comento—Sakura se confundió un poco en que momento había ido con la directora, sin embargo ese no era el problema ahora—por que la directora aria eso—pues no parecía que algo así fuese prudente

No fue ella—hablo un joven, aquel chico de pelo negro largo, que había visto todo el jaleo desde antes y apenas se introducía —han sido palabras dadas por el presidente estudiantil apoyado por la sociedad de padres….—dijo seriamente—y tampoco podrán entrar a ninguno de los clubes actuales sin embargó las personas que ya sean miembros podrán seguir en ellos…..quiero que sepan que esto se ha hecho para su seguridad así que no hagan tormenta en un vaso de agua —su rostro mostro una sonrisa casi hipnotizarte y al verla la gran mayoría aunque no estaban conformes con eso terminaron por aceptar, inscribiéndose en tales talleres mencionados—lo lamento Tenten, se que también querías participar en el torneo…..pero ve el lado bueno no te lastimaras—dijo Neji para consolarla las cuales hicieron enfadar a Tenten que le dio una cachetada y se marcho rápidamente—``Tenten´´-grito Neji sin embargo esta no le prestó atención

Shin siguió a Tenten para detenerla y tratar de consolarla, pasando junto al joven pelinegro quien pareció no perderle de vista en ningun segundo

Tenten no dejaba de llorar no podía creer que Neji le había dicho eso, el corazón de Tenten estaba destrozado ella siempre había creído en el—como puede ser tan tonta pensar que yo y el podríamos...

—ya basta!—Shin se acerco y le dio un pañuelo—no te des por vencida Tenten—hablo sonriendo ampliamente para darle confianza, Tenten reacciono y abrazo a Shin y aun que la tomo por sorpresa correspondió el abrazo

—sabias... mi familia perteneció a las primeras generaciones que integro mujeres en esta escuela—dijo Tenten—a pesar de lo que dicen todas yo no….quería entrar al mismo club que Neji….pensé en que podría….ayudar a mis amigos y ser como ella... como mi madre, ella a mi edad era la mejor peleadora de su generación y mi deseo era ser como ella—Tenten hablo con tristeza pues el sueño que anhelaba no se cumpliría, pero esa de cadencia molesto a Shin decidida a darle un golpe, por hablar de esa manera pero antes una voz la interrumpió—pero que dices!—ambas miraron hacia la derecha—ehh?—era la joven pelirrosa que también las había seguido y había escuchado toda la conversación

No puedes darte por vencida—le reclamo Sakura, para darle ánimos y para continuar Shin hablo—y además dijiste que querías que te entrenara no? Yo no acepto a personas que se rinden por cosas tan estúpidas—habla con tono molesto y esa mirada de superioridad—Les enseñaremos a eso miembros de akatsuki que las chicas podemos dar batalla—hablaba Sakura con una cara muy decidida y orgullosa—formaremos nuestro propio club un club y entraremos al torneo shichi…nose que y les patearemos el…. –se corrigió antes de continuar hablando—les ganaremos jeje!

Ehh?—exclamaron tanto Tenten como Shin pues no esperaban esa respuesta—Hablas en serio?—se preguntaba Tenten muy desconcertada, en verdad no entendía que pasaba pero empezaba a lamentarse el abrir la boca—pero eso…seria casi imposible formar un club y si quiera pensar en ganar en torneo—un tono de preocupación inundaba su voz, hablaban en serio estas chicas, quien aria tal locura pero el mirar sus rostros decididos y sin miedo su confianza aumentaba—para que un club sea oficial en la escuela tiene que contar con al menos 7 miembros y no hay chica que quiera enfrentarse a ellos

Claro que las hay las buscaremos—sin darle importancia Sakura le dio la mano a Tenten

En la sala común del dormitorio de chicas, las puertas se abrieron súbitamente y una corriente de aire corrió por todo el lugar la silueta de una joven pelirrosa y asu izquierda de su joven hermana mayor, mientras a la derecha la de la castaña que aun se sentía preocupada-¡formaremos un club de chicas!—dijo abruptamente causando sorpresa en todas las presentes


	5. Chapter 5

5.-**buscando a los nuevos miembros * "kunoichi-kai"

En la sala común del dormitorio de chicas, las puertas se abrieron súbitamente y una corriente de aire corrió por todo el lugar la silueta de una joven pelirrosa y a su izquierda de su joven hermana mayor, mientras a la derecha la de la castaña que aun se sentía preocupada-¡formaremos un club de chicas!—dijo abruptamente la de en medio causando sorpresa en todas las presentes

Pero que dices…-Ino que se encontraba en la sala común trato de hablar—para que

Para que podamos pelar en el torneo—a un con su mirada firme

Hablas en serio…..—Ino no creía lo que escuchaba—Tenten tu también?—miro a la castaña que se cubría detrás de las otras dos, y solo asintió con la cabeza

Entonces—interrumpió Shin fríamente—quien se nos une

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, evitando contacto con la seria mirada de Shin—vamos, no tienen deceso de pelear que tienen miedo—les reclamo Sakura

Espera…Sakura—hablo Temari—sabes lo que estas pidiendo….ese torneo no es un juego…y tu Tenten lo sabes perfectamente

Lo se…pero…no creo que lo que hacen este bien!—grito molesta—es injusto no lo creen…obedecer reglas tan tontas como esas

Las ahí presentes aun se sentían indecisas muchas solo estaba para ver como marchaban las cosas, pero al ver la inseguridad de todas, Shin hablo molesta—de verdad están bien de esa manera….vivir y ser educadas para servirle a un grupo de hombres…obedecer así sin pelear—apretó los puños—no tienen sueños

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación jalando a Tenten por si se arrepentía—las que quieras venir las esperaremos en el gimnasio—dijo Sakura para después seguirlas

Las tres caminaban alejándose del lugar, una dulce voz las detuvo—esperen un momento

Al voltear se encontraron con los ojos perla de la dulce Hinata—yo…-hablo tímidamente—quiero….ir con ustedes—dijo firme y mirada decidida sin dejar a un lado esa sencillez que la caracterizaba

No se olviden de nosotras—dijeron un par de rubias

Chicas—Tenten se sorprendió al igual que las demás—ustedes también?—a lo que ambas asintieron seguras

Bien….vamos a esforzarnos—con entusiasmo Sakura alzo el brazo para animarlas a todas que respondieron al unisonó—Si

La noticia circulo rápidamente por toda la escuela, al enterarse los miembros de los club ya existentes no sabían como reaccionar, ya que cuando un nuevo club se fundaba los otros lo atacaban para deshacerse de ellos al final solo unos pocos seguían funcionando y como la mayoría se conformaba de hombres y una que otra mujer siempre iban contra únicamente de los chicos.

Akatsuki por su lado estaba queriendo terminar con esa farsa, pero al descubrir que la chica que lideraba era la hermana de aquella que había golpeado a tres de sus compañeros en una práctica era obvio que sería divertido ver hasta donde llegaban

Pasaban 15 minutos de la hora propuesta y en el gimnasio solo se encontraban las seis congéneres—crees que venga alguien—pregunto Ino—si definitivamente vendrán—respondió Sakura

Cuando en ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron—disculpen—dijo una voz tímidamente— aquí puedo unirme a su club?—la voz le pertenecía a una chica de apariencia algo extraña con el pelo blanco y ojos de color violeta, Sakura corrió a su recibimiento saludándola de la mano muy rápidamente—como te llamas—pregunto Sakura muy emocionada—este mi nombre es Tsubasa Shiroi voy en el grupo c de segundo año—dijo muy ruborizada—OK Shiroi bienvenida—Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras las demás le siguieron a la presentación

Bien ya tenemos los 7 miembros—dijo muy alegremente, después señalo a su hermana –nee~san tu serás la presidenta—dijo no como una petición o como una orden sino solo informándole que lo seria—eh¡ yo porque—Shin estaba muy confundida no le agradaba mucho la idea y se le hacia muy molesto tener que encargarse de un club—tu propusiste formartu sabes mas de combate así que te encargaras de entrenarnos

Pero…-no le hizo mucha gracia esa afirmación pero ver el rostro decidido de todas no tuvo mas opción que aceptar—pues ya que—dijo pesadamente

Bien entreguemos la lista—casi en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, todas pensaron que se trataba de nuevos miembros, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que no parecían muy amables—que quieren aquí?—pregunto Ino, pero ellos no respondieron

Así que este es el nuevo club—dijo el que parecía ser el líder

La chica pregunto—con voz firme y mirada seria hablo Shin—que demonios quieren aquí?

Miraron a la joven dueña de esas palabras—tu…eres…-el miedo inundo los ojos de aquellos tipos, todas quedaron un poco desconcertadas—es cierto….Shin-sempai derroto a tres miembros de akatsuki verdad—una chica que derroto a tres hombres obviamente ya era muy conocida, se levanto y se dirigió hacia esos tipos—entonces…..que quieren—con una sonrisa burlona

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos momentos—¡POR FAVOR SAL CON ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS!

No era exactamente lo que Shin esperaba escuchar así como las ahí presentes—ehh?—la expresión de todas cambio drásticamente—yo?...

Antes que digiera una palabra Sakura alzo la vos—no digan tonterías….mi nee~san no saldrá con tipos que le pidan una cita

Aun que sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido la forma en la que las dijo fue suficiente para que los chicos salieran de ahí—que a sido todo eso?—pregunto Temari

Oh Shin ya es muy popular—dijo Ino, pero no causo ninguna reacción en la mencionada, que solo se sonrojo

Bien…..ya que estamos las que deberíamos por que no damos nombre a este club—Sakura dijo muy sonriente

Que tal el club de las rubias—dijo Ino efusivamente—ni hablar—dijo Sakura—pues si tienes una mejor idea dila—mirándose con furia la una otra—ya paren ustedes dos—dijo Hinata

Ya lo tengo—dijo Shin efusivamente—Que tal Kunoichi-club

Kunoichi club?—pregunto inquieta Hinata

Que significa Kunoichi?—pregunto Tenten

En la época antigua, Dentro de una sociedad completamente machista, en la que el espacio que ocupaba la mujer era puramente decorativo—dijo seriamente—las Kunoichi fueron utilizadas como asesinas y espías.

La Kunoichi, al contrario de sus compañeras de sexo, las cuales tenían que obedecer ciegamente al varón, era considerada un Ninja más y el sexo no constituía una discriminación. —Continuo explicando Shin—La mujer tenía la ventaja de su sexo y podía seducir con facilidad al enemigo, cosas que los hombres obviamente no podían hacer

Inteligencia, fuerza, destreza, dulzura, belleza, delicadeza, eso es lo que es una Kunoichi, eso es lo que será y representara nuestro club—dijo algo entusiasmada pero al mismo tiempo seria

Seremos mas fuertes—dijo Sakura

Mas inteligentes—dijo Temari

Delicadeza—dijo Hinata

Destreza—dijo Tenten

Más punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal, eso es una Kunoichi— dijo Shiroi

No se les olvide la belleza—dijo Ino en una pose sexy, Y todas comenzaron a reír incluyéndola

0000 en la oficina del presidente estudiantil 0000

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban en esa oficina sentado en un una silla frente a un amplio escritorio se encontraba Pain y a su lado una joven de pelo azul

Bien si esos es todo con respecto a las actividades para este año pasemos a…. —hablaba pero de pronto fue interrumpido la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando entrar a una pelinegra rápidamente—Tengo una solicitud para un club—Shin entrando sin tocar, donde se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki—muy bien déjame verla—dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio cabello naranja y ojos algo extraños—Kunoichi club esto es una broma—dijo poniendo una ligera mueca de burla en su rostro—no lo es—dijo seriamente—y de que se encargaría este Kunoichi club… de complacer a los estudiantes…-varios de los miembros comenzaron a reír pero fueron callados por la mirada fulminante de Shin—será un mediador entre los estudiantes y el consejo—dijo acercándose al escritorio—en otras palabras si hay algún tienen u problema con alguien nosotros le apoyaremos

Empezando con tu tonta regla de que las chicas no podemos entrar al taller que deseamos—con una linda sonrisa

Y como lo aras….mi decisión fue aceptada por la administración de la escuela—reclamaba Pain

Con esto—le enseña un papel que es exactamente el que su tía le había entregado de parte de su padre—esto es…..—

Mientras afuera de la oficina un grupo de chicas esperaba impacientemente—que le habrá dicho—decía Ino mientras trataba de escuchar con su oreja en la puerta pero no lograba escuchar nada—no se oye nada—decía Tenten quien también trataba de escuchar—estar tratando demasiado—decía Temari de igual manera que la otras—se que soy nueva en esto pero esta bien que escuchemos—Shiroi también trataba de escuchar—no se preocupen todo ira bien nee~san tiene forma de convencerlos—dijo sonriente, a lo que algunas pusieron cara de miedo de solo imaginarse que aria, justo después escucharon unos regaños por parte de Pain

Como es posible—su voz fuerte y firme de costumbre de Pain—que dejaran que pasara esto

Luego regañas a tus lacayos por tus errores, aquí esta la lista de miembros – a un con regaña dientes acepto la hoja y se la dio a Konan—si no hay mas opción aceptare tu club—Shin tenia una sonrisa despreocupada— muy bien—Shin se marcha satisfecha con una sonrisa inocente—estaremos vigilándolas

Ohh me siento alagada—decía sarcásticamente

y tampoco hay un lugar para que puedan estar—dijo Pain para después volver a sus ocupaciones

Tampoco se preocupe por eso—se marcha y al abrir la puerta todas las jóvenes que trataban de escuchar cayeron al suelo—ustedes…-hablo pesadamente y después se las llevo 'delicadamente'—de verdad la dejara así como así—replicaba Deidara—no queda de otra…sin embargo Konan quiero toda la información sobre esa chica, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara, manténgala vigilada a ella y a su club si comete un error quiero que lo usen en su contra—

Si señor—salen todos y se quedan solo Konan y Pain quien observaba por la ventana a Shin llevándose a sus compañeras—esa chica es muy interesante

Afinándose la garganta—como dices Pain—habla Konan en tono celoso—no te pongas celosa Konan—se sentó en su escritorio y acerco a Konan a su cuerpo—hazme un favor y cuida que esa chica no cause problemas—besa a Konan apasionada mente mete su lengua dentro de su boca—si—decía Konan algo agitada

Bien ya somos oficialmente un club—dijo sin tomarle importancia, Sakura reacciono efusivamente abrazándola fuertemente—nee~chan lo sabia que podía confiar en ti

Oi me aplastas—mientras las demás también hicieron lo mismo incluso Shiroi que fue jalada por Ino para que se uniera

Varios alumnos observaban la escena, Neji y rock lee que estaban felices que Tenten ya no estuviera deprimida y Neji que su prima parecía mas segura, Sasuke que miraba a Sakura sonreír con su trio de compañeros que miraban la escena cada uno de su propia manera-Suigestu, Karin, Juugo- Naruto que estaba muy animado jugando fútbol con sus amigos –Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino pero vieron el jaleo y se alegraron, mientras en la puerta del edificio principal tres jóvenes miraban desde la sobra-Itachi, Sasori, Deidara-

Esto es vergonzoso pensaba Shin pero no le desagradaba del todo sin embargo había mucha gente mirando y eso le molestaba—por cierto ya se inscribieron a los talleres—pregunto a ver si ya la soltaban, pero todas reaccionaron confundidas y tres de ellas se dieron-Sakura Tenten e Ino- que a un no elegían uno—porque a un que no entren a uno que les guste deben estar uno el día de hoy—fue entonces que las tres se separaron rápidamente y corrieron a ver si a un podían alcanzar alguno, les que aun quedaron rieron divertidas por sus amigas

(Las frases son dichas en su interior y hacen referencia a algo que va a pasar, paso o pasa en la historia con cada una)

El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son.…—Sakura aunque no lo demuestre tiene grandes temores guardados en su corazón por eso siempre trata de tener un gran ánimo y no preocupar a los demás

Cada amigo representa un mundo dentro de nosotros, un mundo que tal vez no habría nacido si no lo hubiéramos conocido—Hinata, es una referencia de que cuando Hinata a era mas joven no tenia muchos amigos por su familia y muchas veces deseo no nacer

Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación —Shiroi dice eso pues siempre se ve presionada por los demás y hace lo que otros quieren

Cada nuevo amigo que ganamos en la carrera de la vida nos perfecciona y enriquece más aún por lo que de nosotros mismos nos descubre, que por lo que de él mismo nos da—Tenten al darse cuenta que estando con esas hermanas la hicieron valiente

No voy a ser la única que se quede atrás—Temari, de no querer darse por vencida

Los que estorban en la batalla no son los débiles, sino los que carecen de determinación—Ino no es una persona que se crea fuerte aun que asista a esa escuela lo cual a veces la hace sentir inútil

Las personas mantienen la esperanza, porque sus ojos no pueden ver a la muerte, al menos por ahora eso esta bien—Shin bueno es una referencia a su persona pues el kanji de muerte se pronuncia shi y muchas veces lleva n


	6. Chapter 6

7. ** Kunoichi love **

"Sakura POV"

Han pasado un día desde que creamos un nuevo club para cambiar un poco las cosas y ya se nos ha hecho un poco difícil, la mayoría de los chicos nos miran con algo de menosprecio y las bromas infantiles no han parado desde el inicio del día pero Gaara-kun se ha portado muy bien con migo creo que eso vale la pena así que definitivamente ¡no me rendiré!

Sakura escribía las ultimas notas de su clase ya no había nadie en su salón y en ese momento llega un chico a interrumpirla—baya acaso nunca descansas de estudiar—dijo un voz arrogante—y tu nunca me dejaras en paz—dijo Sakura sin mirar pues sabía que se trataba del pelinegro—y a que has venido—pregunto sin prestar atención—vine a ver si iras a la fiesta de esta noche en nuestro dormitorio—

No lo sé, no tengo con quien ir—una sonrisa—satisfactoria se puso en el rostro del Uchiha—bien entonces te are un favor dejare que seas mi acompañante—dijo altaneramente—que te hace pensar que yo quiero ir con tigo—se levanta y toma sus cosas—gracias por el honor Uchiha pero no gracias preferiría tirarme del edificio principal—se marcho despreocupada

Y bien—pregunta Naruto quien estaba escondido detrás de la puerta—ya cayo redondita a tus pies?

Cállate baka lo ara pronto—se encontraba molesto pues aparte del comentario de Naruto el hecho de que le rechazara le molestaba, salió de ahí para seguirla y justo en ese momento Hinata entro al salón —sasu….—trato de saludar pero este la ignoro completamente—

No le hagas caso Hinata solo esta de malas—Hinata se ruborizo al ver a Naruto—ah….no esta bien

Claro que no—una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro—esto Hinata vendrás esta noche al dormitorio a la fiesta de bienvenida—dijo algo nervioso—probablemente… por que

Ah no por nada solo quería saber—Hinata empezó a buscar unas cosas en su asiento mientas Naruto la miraba detenidamente, pues había oído que ellas entrarían al torneo y eso le preocupaba—etto Hinata—la llamo Naruto—es cierto…que participaran en el torneo—pregunto un tanto preocupado—si es verdad—dijo simplemente—te das cuenta podrían herirlas…-mas que nada a Naruto le preocupaba Hinata pero eso era algo que no el se daba cuenta—lo se—bajo un poco el rostro, Hinata se sentía feliz de que el se preocupara por ella y aunque también por las demás no importaba después de todo esa era la clase de persona que era Naruto—pero—de dedico una bella sonrisa a Naruto cerrando sus ojos perla y diciendo amablemente—aun así definitivamente ¡no me rendiré!

Shin y Tenten se encontraban en el jardín Tenten hacía varias flexiones mientras Shin leía un libro, Shin pensaba que esa escena era extrañamente familiar—355,356, 357 Shin dígame porque tengo que hacer tantas flexiones no crees que es demasiado—preguntaba Tenten mientras hacia la flexiones peor ya estaba algo cansada, mientras Shin no se inmutaba a mirarla y seguía leyendo su libro—tu querías que te entrenara además solo son 500…yo antes tenía que hacer mil no te quejes, además esto solo es el calentamiento a un falta lo de mas—Tenten puso cara de horror al escuchar eso—solo el calentamiento—se quejo

Al escuchar su quejido Shin la miro seriamente y se levantó cerrando su libro lo que causo un poco mas de miedo en la otra—esta bien hagamos otra cosa o se nos ara tarde—se acerca a un árbol ahí cercano—por favor perdona—le da una patada asiendo que de esta cayeran unas cuantas hojas—As 300 veces eso mismo que yo—Tenten había quedado impactada ya que Shin había dejado una marga en el árbol—increíble

Hazlo ya Tenten—volvió a tomar su libro y sentarse a descansar—si—poniéndose en posición de combate—solo que hazlo un poco menos fuerte o te lastimaras...

Tenten golpeaba el árbol mientras Shin leía su libro ya iba unas 250 veces hasta que Tenten paro y vio algo que le rompía el corazón era Neji con una chica muy bonita rubia y de cabello largo dándole una carta de amor obviamente después de que la chica le dio la carta Neji la abraso y eso hizo que Tenten se pusiera peor y para desquitar su enojo y celos empezó a patear el árbol mas y mas fuerte hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó a sangrar Shin se había dado cuenta de eso pero ella creía que era mejor dejarla así al menos por un rato, ya que nada de lo que hiciera podría hacerla sentir mejor hasta que callo rendida con la pierna lastimada y sangrando—creo que ya es suficiente—le tiene la mano—vamos te llevare a la enfermería—Tenten simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos pues unas simples lagrimas podrían salir en cualquier momento

Mientras Neji quien abrazaba a la chica que por alguna razón estaba llorando vio como Shin que llevaba a Tenten recargándose de su hombro

Ya en la enfermería el pie de Tenten era vendado por una enfermera—ya esta pero a un me pregunto como te lastimaste—pregunto lo cual hizo que Shin se pusiera algo nerviosa ya que de alguna forma era su culpa—eh no se fije de seguro se callo

De veras…pero aun así la herida no parece como si se hubiera caído—dijo simplemente—bueno esta bien, siempre llegan personas con peores lesiones—dijo des preocupada pues era cierto en una escuela como esa no era extraño—bien estarás mejor para pasado mañana….debo ir por mas vendas así que cierren cuando salgan—dijo para después retirarse, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, Tenten no quería tener que explicarlo que vio y Shin no sabia si debía preguntarle pero momentos después llego Neji

Neji—Tenten se sorprendió mucho al verle llegar después de lo que había visto—que haces aquí?—el ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión de seriedad, pero se había preocupado cuando la vio sin embargo no lo demostraría—solo vine a ver si estaba la enfermera—con su mismo tono serio y frio, pero Shin sabia que mentía—salió por unos momentos—Shin también tenia esa clase de tono frio y serio—iré a ver si la alcanzo—y salió sin hacer caso a las señales que Tenten hacia de que no la dejara sola o que salieran rápidamente de ahí

Te paso algo—dice sentándose a su lado, en realidad si estaba preocupado pero pensó que no tenía nada de raro preguntar—nada importante—decía algo nerviosa—esta bien—no aunque no quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta no podía forzarla a que le contara—Tenten yo….—estaba un poco sonrojado lo cual no era habitual en el—quiero saber…si es verdad de que participaras en el torneo—el sonrojo desapareció y una expresión mas seria apareció—si—Tenten simplemente confirmo sus dudas con la misma clase de expresión que el tenia

Sabes de lo que hablas—realmente creía que lo que hacían era solo un capricho puesto por las demás y que Tenten y su prima corrían riesgo

Lo se—simplemente ya no podía arrepentirse era ya muy tarde para eso—solo se lastimaran—refuto, desasiendo y desmoronando las ilusiones que Tenten en algún momento tuvo por el, él no la creía lo suficientemente fuerte—si eso piensas…—miraba al suelo apretando la sabana de la camilla—no vale la pena seguir hablando—se levantó aun con el dolor de su pie

Neji Hyuga—dijo seriamente—me enfrentare a ti en el toreno—alzo el brazo y con fuerza y determinación cerro el puño—y definitivamente ¡no me rendiré!

Después de eso salió de ahí como pudo por suerte Shin estaba afuera esperándola, había escuchado todo lo dicho le sonrió amablemente para darle ánimos y aunque Tenten estaba algo triste no se arrepentía de sus palabras

Shin dejo a Tenten en su cuarto descansando, mientras ella se iba a la cafetería a comer algo en el camino dos voces cuchicheaban sobre la única que ahí pasaba—se lo dije Sasori-danna usa suéter para esconder sus pechos—no trato de disimular el comentario pues lo dijo con el tono suficiente para que lo escuchara—oí Deidara sabes lo que haces—le advertía pues sabia que Shin no dejaría pasar ese comentario—no importa si me golpeara lo tomaría de excusa para poder ver el tamaño de los pech—un fuerte golpe hizo que Deidara fuera lanzado al piso—te lo dije—replicaba Sasori

Aparte de grandes tetas, pegas duro—sobándose la mejilla y poniéndose de pie, Shin estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pero es su brazo fue detenido por el pelirrojo, ambos se miraron seriamente—es suficiente… la próxima no la detendré—advertía a su rubio amigo quien no espero que el otro la detuviera, después Deidara se dio la vuelta y se marchó—esta bien Sasori-danna diviértase usted—Shin jalo su brazo para que el otro la soltara—no hagas caso solo dice tonterías—un tono extrañamente amable y aunque a Shin no le pareció de gran diferencia para el pelirrojo eso era un tanto extraño pero no podía evitarlo—da igual

Soy Sasori estamos en la misma clase—se presentó a lo que Shin contesto con un simple—lo se

Oí y pensé que no te fijabas en los chicos—eso había sido una ofensa pues se había difundido el rumor de que tal ves Shin ejem fuera de otra clase de gustos—parece que tu amigo no es el único en decir tonterías—refuto molesta luego de dar la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero es detenida por Sasori—oye... oye disculpa no fue mi intención—de nuevo volvió a quitar la mano de Sasori—esta bien…. eres un Akatsuki y por lo tanto debes tratarme así—Sasori sonrió levemente—ahora tu estas diciéndome machista—Shin sonrió de igual manera—eso depende los Akatsuki son machistas?— se miraron fijamente—yo me disculpe por el comentario y tu no así que de castigo tendrás que dejarme acompañarte—una ves mas los chicos de esa escuela la sorprendían, los golpeabas y te pedían una cita los insultabas y querían acompañarte, era claro que ponían en alto el hehco de que les gustan los retos pero Shin no era la clase de trofeo que se ganara fácil—si claro, cuando me veas con vestido de gala y tacones—a Sasori por el contrario no le sorprendió esa respuesta, bueno tal ves la analogía del vestido y tacones, pues declaraba que Shin no era una chica muy femenina, Sasori la siguió o eso parecía—te dije que no quería que me acompañaras—no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando—no te estoy siguiendo voy al campo de fútbol—Sasori llevaba una maleta la cual Shin miro de reojo—me da igual

…—ambos iban muy callados hasta que Sasori rompió el silencio—ya que casi vamos al mismo lugar puedo hacerte una pregunta—…pues si ya que, mientras no sea algo tonto—Sasori sonrió al comentario, no será persona fácil de tratar—bien dime porque te enfrentas a Akatsuki?—pregunto Sasori

Te dije que preguntas tontas no—hablo fastidiada, pero ver la expresión de Sasori la hizo responder—porque es el deseo de mi hermana

Entonces haces esto por tu hermana—Sasori creía que esa escusa era algo tonta y trillada—no….es porque yo lo quiero—dijo seriamente, pero Sasori estaba confundido—porque yo quiero que mi hermana este feliz

Y por eso te arriesgas tanto—no entendía como accedía a las situaciones que su hermana le tendía—eso es estúpido…sacrificarse por algo así—

Si lo es…pero—rio para sus adentros al recordar la frase que Tenten había dicho y que alguna ves escucho de su hermana—definitivamente ¡no me rendiré! —ladeo un poco la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa decía sus palabras, tan despreocupada y sin ver las repercusiones de sonreía para Sasori era algo extraño y de alguna forma interesantemente excitante

Ino estaba con Shikamaru en la terraza donde el solía contemplar sus aburridas nubes pus había oído que este se había peleado con su novia y aunque no lo demostrara de alguna forma a el le afectaba mas—entonces que paso—pregunta Ino mirando las nubes en el cielo—como que…que pues terminamos—respondía algo fastidiado—otra vez y porque—burlándose del pobre ya que durante su tiempo de novios ambos habían tenido varias peleas donde se peleaban y al otro día ya estaban besándose—nosotros no nos hemos peleado antes—

claro que si—respondía—la ves en la que la encontraste en el baño con Sasori durante sus primeros días como novios por que no sabías que era su primo, la ves que Naruto callo en sima de ella por accidente y te encelaste, o la ves que tenía que hacer un proyecto con un chico y tu no le creíste…o la ves….— pero fue interrumpida antes de seguir echándole en cara lo celoso que era su mejor amigo—de acuerdo de acuerdo…admito que a veces me paso con mis celos pero…..tenerla como novia es…

"problemático''—a completo Ino lo conocía perfectamente desde que eran unos niños y siempre habían estado juntos sabia como era y que le gustaba era obvio que siempre completara sus frases—si así es…me conoces perfectamente—dijo el con su tono pesado, Ino esbozo una sonrisa—claro nos conocemos desde que éramos niños o no—se recargo en el hombro y serró los ojos por un instante, Shikamaru la miraba y luego sonrió—pero que problemática eres aun—y mira al cielo para completar las estrellas cerro los ojos por y un instantes se perdió en los recuerdos—

Ino—la llamo serio—en verdad piensan participar en el torneo—pregunto pues esa era su mayor preocupación—oh entonces por eso pelearon—era lo más obvio del mundo, pero no tenia de que preocuparse o acaso pensaba que no eran fuertes, Ino miro sus ojos y la forma en que lo miraba, si pensaba que eran débiles pero que humillante y de su mejor amigo, en un principio se molestó pero no podía culparle del todo claro pues Temari demostró que ella no era cualquier clase se persona débil así que no tenía por qué menospreciarla pero….a ella…ella no era precisamente la mejor peleadora de la escuela ni siquiera puedo derrotar a Karin y defender su puesto de capitana de porristas, no era entonces ella una inútil

Bueno si lo ves de esa manera si por eso nos peleamos—el pelinegro esclarecido las dudas, aunque esta vez por primera vez ella no quería salir de dudas—oh—musito simplemente—podrían no mas bien hay un 99% de posibilidades de las lastimen y yo le prometí a Inoichi que te protegería—99% había un de posibilidades eso si era muy pocas esperanzas, definitivamente no ganarían, tal vez ni siquiera llegarían a las semifinales tenían un novent…..—espera que dijiste

Dije que….tenían un…99% de posibilidades—tal vez estaba haciendo enojar a la rubia y eso en realidad no le convenía para nada y mas conociendo su carácter pero mas que nada era por que si ya había perdido a su novia por abrir la boca no quería también perder a su mejor amiga dela misma forma y el mismo día

Esta bi en—aunque no lo parecía no estaba molesta esta vez no, se levantó le dio la mano para que él también lo hiciera y sonrió—hablare con Temari veré si puedo hacer algo pero esta vez no te prometo nada—advirtió con su tono de siempre—pero con respecto al torneo definitivamente ¡no me rendiré!-dijo para después dejarlo solo en la terraza y que contemplara esas aburridas nubes que tanto le agradaban.

El pelinegro quedo solo y una simple mueca apareció en su despreocupado rostro—pero que problemáticas son….las mujeres siempre dicen lo mismo

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la terraza del colegio de moviendo el cabello de blanco de la joven Shiroi pero en un momento fue interrumpida por el sonido de voz de una joven peliazul—que crees que haces…


	7. Chapter 7

**Juego** -

Caminando por los alrededores de la escuela no muy lejos del campo de futbol andaban dos jóvenes, Sasori del club de Akatsuki y Shin del nuevo Kunoichi-club—tu porque estás aquí?—pregunto la chica pelinegra—porque es el deseo de mi abuela

…-no hubo respuesta de su parte solo lo miraba fijamente, ante tal mirada, después de sonreír ante su extraña mirada que parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción hablo—porque mi deber es cuidar de Gaara y los otros, lo prometí

Ya veo…las promesas deben cumplirse—muy poco visible a simple vista una leve sonrisa tenía su rostro, causándole extrañeza al pelirrojo quien pudo notarla fácilmente—En donde vives—la pregunta era extraña pues pareció a tener interés un poco más en Sasori pero eso no le molestaba—vivo con mi abuela en una mansión en la ciudad—

Con tu abuela y tus padres—no es que fuera malo pero le causo un poco de curiosidad el saber porque con su abuela y no con sus padres

El rostro de Sasori se puso serio no espero esa pregunta—ellos murieron—mientras Shin estaba como si nada pero no dijo nada para no ofenderlo

La mayoría del tiempo cuando una chica se enteraba de eso le tenía lastima y eso lo odiaba—Sasori sonrió dulcemente algo que casi nunca hacia—y dime como te gustan las chicas—siguió preguntando lo que puso a Sasori algo sonrojado—te gustan rubias y con voz grave—dando más referencia para ser específica a Deidara, tardo un poco en darse cuenta pero cuando noto su comentario le causo un poco de enfado sin haber notado que detrás de ese comentario se escondía una juego de parte de Shin para quitarle los pensamientos que le habían dejado la pregunta anterior—oye creí que no podíamos pregunta sobre las preferencias del otro—con una sonrisa un poco forzada y la ceja alzada tratando de no parecer molesto lo cual evidentemente resultaba inútil—no solo dije que tu no podías tu nunca dijiste que yo tampoco—Shin rio un poco por su expresión y Sasori no puedo evitar hacerlo también para ese momento ya habían llegado al campo de fútbol y algo sorprendió a ambos

Un balón de fútbol se dirigió hacia Shin, Sasori se lanzó tirándola al suelo para que no le pegase, sin darse cuenta quedo encima de ella, ninguno captaba la clase de situación en la que estaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona—lo siento no me di cuenta de que estaban ahí—era una vos grave totalmente sexy por donde se escuchara—no sabia que salían juntos—con mirada seria pero inocente, dejando en claro que no lo había hecho a propósito, los dos en el suelo se miraron y Shin al caer en cuenta cual era su "posición" empujo a Sasori para que se levantara—idiota por que no te fijas—estaba levemente sonrojada con una expresión de resignación pero claramente molesta

En la cancha de futbol estaban el Taller de Futbol que en su mayoría eran miembros de Akatsuki en lo que parecía un partido de practica para los nuevos entre los cuales estaba Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Rock Lee, y un joven que sujetaba su pierna adolorido todos muy cansados sudados y con algún razón en los brazos y piernas

Hey Sasori llegas tarde—a completo arrogantemente un peligris que al ver a la chica sonrió—oh ya veo pero no pierdas el tiempo con esa chica por la forma en que se ve de seguro no le gustan los hombres—decía Hidan que aunque tenia algunas vendas en el cuerpo estaba en el campo jugando—mejor cállate Hidan a menos de que quieras que te golpe de nuevo—otro chico respondió ante las provocaciones del peligris Kakusu que no pareció tomarle importancia a la llegada de los otros pero que al igual que el otro traía uno que otro vendaje—cierra tu p*** boca Kakusu a ti también te golpeo—replico Hidan—ya no importa terminemos con esto—decía Kisame otro que tenía aunque menos vendajes que los otros no se quedaba atrás mencionar que fue unas de las víctimas de Shin

Los otros que solo observaron su "discusión" vieron Shin quien no parecía ser la gran cosa para haber golpeado a tres miembros de Akatsuki pero quienes eran para juzgarle

Oye Sasori ya que viniste por que no formas equipo con esos mocosos a ver si así al menos pueden siquiera notar un gol—se mofaba Hidan—no, no me interesa—nunca Akasuna no Sasori no se rebajaría a jugar con unos novatos niñatos como esos además apenas estaba medio entablando "amistad" con Shin como para dejarlo así solo por un juego de joder a los ya mencionados, miro a Shin quien tenía su mirada en la cancha de soccer—Sucede al… —sin hace ninguna facción en su rostro tomo el balón que le había lanzado Itachi por accidente—yo puedo jugar—primero hubo silencio y después varias risa y los que no rieron tenían muecas de burla hacia la joven—lo siento señorita pero no creo que quiera jugar un juego rudo como lo es el so…—un balón paso rozando el rostro del portero tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando lo había lanzado, y este entro a la portería

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y los chicos aceptaron que Shin estuviera en su equipo—espera no puedes jugar así vestida—con un sonrojo leve por parte de Naruto pues Shin aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela—tal vez tengas razón—pensó por un momento y miro a Sasori—dame tu ropa—le exigió más no le pregunto—ehh?—ni siquiera pudo reacciona pues de inmediato fue llevado a los vestidores, después de 5 minutos regreso con la ropa adecuada—estoy lista—pero para los curiosos regreso con Sasori con su ropa que llevaba pues mal pensados ella no hablaba de la ropa que traía puesta sí no la de la maleta que desde su encuentro se mencionó que llevaba

***flash back***

Que por que me traes aquí—dame tu ropa—muy avergonzado—vamos dámela, la que traes en la mochila—se calmo un poco y le da la ropa—como sabias que traía ropa aparte—

Dijiste que ibas a la campo de fútbol y llevas el uniforme asi que dudo que jugaras con el—empezó a desvestirse y sasori la miro asta que ella se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe—idiota voltéate—

***fin del flash back***

— So hajime—dijo Shin y el juego empezó los Akatsuki llevaban ventaja de 10 goles a cero las cosas no iban como se esperaba los chicos aunque habían dejado que Shin jugara no confiaban mucho en ella cosa que a Naruto no le parecía los chicos, la única regla del partido era que sí ellos anotaban un solo gol a Akatsuki pasarían de su novatada a la unión del taller y eso era lo que menos interesaba a Shin pero a los otros sí pues las novatadas de Akatsuki no eran un juego y no se darían el lujo de perder, Shin logro tomar el balón he iba a tirar a la portería pero fue interceptada por Hidan y no logro tirar dándole solo tiempo de pasar a Naruto—vamos entra—pero no fue posible el tiro fue detenido por el portero

De nuevo una nueva oportunidad para anotar de los chicos esta ves Kiba era quien podía anotar sin embargo se encontró con dos Akatsuki Kisame y Kakusu no sabia que hacer todos sus compañeros estaban cubiertos excepto Shin, pero a Kiba no le agradaba la idea de pasarle el balón—vamos Kiba pasa el balón—estaba indeciso hasta que por ultimo se decidió—pues ya que…..toma—logro tomar el balón pero su pie le dolía...el maldito de Hidan había golpeado su pie en su primer rose sin embargo nadie lo noto y de nuvo tiro pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para entrar.

Los Akatsuki se estaban preocupando, como unos niños y una chica podían derrotarlos en futbol había un breve descanso y buscaban una estrategia para detenerlos hasta que Kisame vio como Shin caminaba algo mal y se lo comento a Hidan y Kakusu ambos que sin ningún escrúpulo idearon un plan para contrarrestar a esos mocosos —palabras de ellos—el juego se reanudo solo necesitaban un gol y ahora los chicos estaban confiados al tener a Shin de su parte

Gaara iba a pasar el balón a Shin pero para su suerte Hidan, Kakusu y Kisame la cubrían así que Gaara paso el balón a Naruto y cuando se dirigía hacia la portería se topo con Itachi, para ese momento Shin ya había logrado desmarcarse y fue a ayudar a Naruto y logro hacer que Itachi se distrajera lo suficiente como para que este anotara sin embargo cuando el gol ya se había anotado Hidan lastimo de nuevo a Shin en el mismo lugar de antes lo cual hizo que esta ves no pudiera levantarse—eso pasa cuando juegas con hombres—le dijo Hidan burlándose—de que hablas han ganado y solo me lastime un poco la pie—sonrió satisfecha sin preocuparse de que estaba lastimada—creo que fue un buen cambio

Sus palabras eran fácilmente confundibles para el cerebro de Hidan—Ga…na…mos—nadie creía, como hombres festejando la victoria corrieron a abrazar a aquel que les había dado el gol—aaahhhh ganamos—grito eufóricamente Naruto—todo gracias a shi…—volteo a la portería a verla para decirle gracias pero ella ya no estaba todos estaban tan felices y Akatsuki no tuvo más opción que reconocer su victoria—felicidades—Itachi sonrió y le dio la mano a Naruto—pero la próxima no estará Shin para ayudarles

En un pequeño rincón cerca de los vestidores Shin estaba cambiándose—sigues espiándome acaso no te dolió el golpe que te di—Sasori se retrancaba de la pared mirando en dirección a la puerta sin voltear ya había aprendido la lección—no te preocupes no te estoy viendo—

Me alegra no me gustaría dañar tu lindo rostro de Akatsuki otra vez, si no como conquistarías chicas—en tono burlón, Shin aun continuaba cambiándose y en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que Itachi quien también se fue a cambiar—…—Itachi le vio solo sin blusa y al ver su entrada Sasori volteo a mirarle para notar su reacción mirándola solo con sus sostén también, se escuchó un grito por casi todo el instituto por parte de los tres y después de varios momentos la chica salió de los vestidores-ya vestida- aventando y azotando la puerta después de salir, apartando solo a los otros que estaban a punto de entrar

Cuando los otros entraron solo encontraron todo un desastre y Sasori e Itachi ambos en el suelo con un golpe en sus rostros cada uno—como una chica tan pequeña puede ser tan fuerte y violenta—decía Itachi—eso me pregunto yo—decía Sasori tratando de ponerse de pie—pero quitando eso es muy bonita—Itachi lo hoyo y se sorprendió—ah~ tienes algo de razón.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sin titulo""Mudai" (無題)

El mismo día después del juego del cual la joven Sakura no se había enterado aun, eran las 7.30 del mismo día y Haruno Sakura aun no encontraba que ponerse así que sacaba toda la ropa de su closet incluso sí no era de ella todo lo que ahí estaba—ah que me pongo—sosteniendo la toalla que traía puesta—nee~ hermana ayúdame—pidió a su pariente mayor quien se encontraba leyendo un libro—pero que molesta eres, ponte la falda tableada junto con tus mallones negros y la blusa rosa y tus sandalias y ya—contesto al ya estar harta sin dejar de leer el libro—ah si tienes razón me pondré eso—y se puso su ropa rápidamente arreglándose como toda una chica, por que las chicas no tardarían en pasar por ella

-Oye hermana no iras a la fiesta con nosotras—le pregunto

No—dijo simplemente no tenía deseos de dar explicaciones en ese momento y menos sobre cosas que ella consideraba triviales

Hum pero nee-chan—hizo un pechero de alguna u otra forma la convencería de ir a sí la llevara arrastrándola, ese momento la puerta fue tocada y Sakura se dirigió hacia ella para encontrase con un pelirrojo muy lindo vestido con pantalón negro y una gabardina color marrón –casi como en la shippuden nada mas que sin eso como café que usa que no se ni como se llama-

Gaara que haces aquí—pregunta algo sonrojada, realmente se veía muy lindo—bueno yo vine a…—el chic también estaba muy nervioso—se que tal ves ya sea tarde pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir con migo a la fiesta—estaba tan nervioso que su sonrojado lo demostraba, ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos—bueno yo veras...—trato de hablar pero fue empujada fuera de la habitación, y cerrándola al instante—pero que estas haciendo—dijo altamente sonrojada al quedar en los brazos del otro—dense prisa y váyanse—no sabían ni que decir ninguno de los dos, solo cumplieron su orden y se marcharon a la fiesta-

Shin entro a bañarse al salir busco su pijama pero no la encontraba por tanta ropa que Sakura había dejado tirada, momentos siguientes alguien toco la puerta—deben ser las chicas—dice algo fastidiada, solo quería descansar, después de aquel partido lo que menos tenía era de ser sirvienta, abre la puerta y en efectos se encuentra con Ino, Hinata y Temari vestidas lista para la fiesta—Venimos por…..—pregunto Temari, pero solo escuchó una respuesta simple y corta—ya se fue con un pelirrojo—finalizando cerro la perta sin esperar contestación dejando a las otras sin más que irse sin decir ni una palabra

Apunto de seguir con su búsqueda otra vez tocaron su puerta, al parecer ese no era su día—''ahora que quieren''—a un no se vestía completamente solo traía su ropa interior cubriéndose con la toalla—ya le dije que…—abrió la puerta un poco brusco sosteniendo con su otra mano la toalla pero en lugar de encontrarse con las chicas se encontró con un pelinegro alto guapo y musculoso el, la miro de arriba hacia debajo de verdad se veía muy linda piernas blancas y una delantera de buen ver unos ojos verdes y un cabello largo negro mojado mientras que el con un saco y pantalón azul, con una playera blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón dejando en claro que hacia mucho ejercicio, y que llevaba una gargantilla con un dije rojo, y una muñequera negra con adornos estilo goth—…..—hubo silencio por parte de ambos-cabe aclarar que en los alrededores y demás dormitorios no había nadie más- hasta que solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo que la voz de la chica—pervertidoo!—

***en la fiesta ***

Sakura y Gaara llegaron a la fiesta causando revuelo a todos al verles juntos, después de algunas disculpas a las chicas por no haberlas esperado la fiesta parecía divertida para todos los invitados pero había un joven que no se había hecho presente en durante la velada y eso causaba más sorpresa

Sasuke no llega—decía un rubio bebiendo una soda—no habrá conseguido pareja

Sasuke no es del tipo que se rinde tan fácil mente aunque su pareja ya este aquí con otro, de seguro encontró a alguien mejor—decía Kiba—alguien mejor que Sakura-chan no creo—

Tal vez sí—Naruto estaba tan perdido que no notaba lo bellas que lucían todas las chicas pero Kiba sí y en cuanto vio a Hinata dejo al rubio hablando solo-ehh?-al darse cuenta Naruto se aproximó y aunque en verdad no notaba lo diferente que Hinata se veía esa noche no pudo dejar de verla durante esta

Qui….quieres bailar?—pregunto el pelirrojo que en toda la velada no había hecho contacto visual con Sakura y ella tampoco por lo nerviosos que estaban—ah~ sí—en un momento casi extraño Gaara le tomo de la mano y dejándose llevar por la música que solo para ambos fue lenta y apacible

Ambos se veían muy bien bailando juntos pero la noche planeaba otra jugada, el pelinegro mayor ósea Itachi se acercó y pidió la continuación del baile con la pelirrosa— disculpe pero puedo bailar con esta linda señorita—le tomo de la mano y Sakura no sabía como rechazar la invitación y no porque quisiera bailar con el solamente que fue tan amable en pedírselo que el rechazarle seria una descortesía—lo siento pero esta linda chica es mía—ambos se miraron con cierto recelo el pelirrojo menor y el pelinegro mayor

Que paso Itachi, no encuentras una pareja y tienes que quitársela a mi primo—en un principio Gaara mostro su molestia a la intromisión de su primo—esto no es asunto tuyo no te metas por favor—le dijo Gaara seriamente, Sakura solo observo pensando en que su hermana tenía razón y venir no era tan buena idea pero antes de que esa discusión se acalorara más, el bullicio de los demás presentes llamo su atención, al acercarse se sabía claramente que el menor de los Uchiha había hecho su entrada.

Ahhh Sasuke-kun—a su lado una pelinegra que se notaba no tan feliz de estar ahí, caminaron sin tomarle importancia a ninguno de los que les estorbaran a ambos eran igual de ariscos con la gente y casi pero solo casi parecían una buena pareja, sí no fuere por el hecho de que ambos para ese momento ya se detestaban—no puede ser, que hace mi Sasuke-kun con esa chica—decía cierta pelirroja que estaba muerta de celos mirándolos desde uno de los sillones

Se les ofreció a algo de beber a ambos como sí fueran la pareja más esperada y ya la más popular, y los tontos ilusionados les veían felices y contentos, la acción de Sasuke de servirle de beber a su acompañante causo varios suspiros como una pareja de actores que les gustaría idolatrar, Sakura no estaba segura que sentía, su hermana le había dicho que no tenía deseos de ir y ahora se presentaba con el, aquel presumido, sí eso era lo que le molestaba definitivamente.

Se acercó a ambos que estaban más alejados que cualquiera—dijiste que no vendrías—hablo molesta, Sasuke imagino que esas palabras eran para el, así que sonrió satisfecho de su acción, apunto de decirle una palabras parea evitar una escena de celos, que por cierto el deseaba ver, por parte de Sakura—di algo nee~san—no muchos podían ver el parecido entre ambas y los que les conocían de sus clase no imaginaron que fueren hermanas por el hecho de que por alguna razón sus apellidos eran diferentes para ambas-Sakura fue presentada como Haruno ante todos y Shin que recalco que era su sobre nombre dijo apellidarse Utsunomiya aunque nunca dijo su nombre- Sasuke también no imagino que fuese su hermana cuando la "invito" a la fiesta.

Es su culpa—fue lo único que dijo señalando al Uchiha y después dedicarse a beber un poco de agua, Sakura clavo su mirada en el Uchiha molesta –o tal vez celosa- ni ella lo sabía —bueno es que…-trato de excusa….cofcof explicarse pero de inmediato Shin se lanzo a su brazo tomándolo con fuerza—es que se veía como un gatito solitario que no pude dejar que se viniera solo—el tono era como el de cualquier chica que a los metiches que escuchaban disimuladamente no les extraño pero Sakura que conocía los juegos de su hermana mayor estaba 100% segura que fingía por algo, claro eso era por parte de Sakura mientras que varios chicos tenían un aura oscura y mirada asesina hacia Sasuke entre ellos disimuladamente estaban solo con una venita el joven Sasori e incluso el hermano mayor –Itachi–

Sasuke sonreía al igual que Shin como una feliz pareja pero esa escena puede compararse cuando una pareja Sena gustosa pero por debajo de la mesa estaban pateándose para que ninguno dijera nada inapropiado o simplemente castigándose por algo dicho-en este caso Shin tenía clavadas sus uñas en el brazo del Uchiha para que no dijera nada y Sasuke estaba tratando de aguantar en no empujarla pues después de un rato a cualquiera le duele que le tengan algo enterrado en el brazo, recordando como había terminado en esa situación.

~flash back~

Apunto de seguir con su búsqueda otra vez tocaron su puerta, al parecer ese no era su día—''ahora que quieren''—a un no se vestía completamente solo traía su ropa interior cubriéndose con la toalla—ya le dije que…—abrió la puerta un poco brusco sosteniendo con su otra mano la toalla pero en lugar de encontrarse con las chicas se encontró con un pelinegro alto guapo y musculoso el, la miro de arriba hacia debajo de verdad se veía muy linda piernas blancas y una delantera de buen ver unos ojos verdes y un cabello largo negro mojado mientras que el con un saco y pantalón azul, con una playera blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón dejando en claro que hacia mucho ejercicio, y que llevaba una gargantilla con un dije rojo, y una muñequera negra con adornos estilo goth—…..—hubo silencio por parte de ambos-cabe aclarar que en los alrededores y demás dormitorios no había nadie más- hasta que solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo que la voz de la chica—pervertidoo!—

Lanzando un golpe pero para suerte del pelinegro detenido, Shin jamás dejaría una acción así pasara, así que como buena Kunoichi le lanzo otro golpe con su mano "libre" pues era la que le sostenía la toalla la buena es que sí le golpeo dejándole la mejilla roja sin embargo eso solo causo que lo que le cubría su cuerpo callera al suelo.

Sasuke miro su cuerpo semi-desnudo solo cubierto por la ropa interior sonrojándose un poco mientras que ella solo dio algunos pasos atrás para ocultarse -dirán que es mucho pero la mala suerte para Shin comenzó en ese momento- y entre tanta ropa tirada callo golpeándose levemente con el ropero Sasuke se acercó en su ayuda pero el golpe había causado unos movimiento en sobre el mueble dejando caer un pequeño papel sobre las manos del Uchiha….

Leyéndolo solo hubo silencio para ambos mirándose fijo ella con nerviosismo y el estupefacto

~fin flash back~

Tu idiota—fueron sus palabras pero las acciones eran extrañas de un momento a otro le jalo hacia fuera del lugar y aunque el trato de no ir le fue imposible entender lo que pasaba solo miro la sonrisa de burla satisfactoria de Shin definitivamente ella y el eran iguales, tal vez por esas similitudes a Sakura le daba lo mismo como tratar a Sasuke teniendo que convivir con alguien similar a el.

Parece que tardaran un poco—esta vez el mayor de los Uchiha se sentó a su izquierda causándole un poco de extrañeza después de la pequeña golpiza que le había dado, aun se podían ver algunos raspones en su bello rostro—tienes razón adonde se lo habrá llevado—y a su derecha el pelirrojo mayor no se quedaba atrás, pues también tenía algún que otro golpe, ella pensaba algo parecido a "quien les dijo que podían sentarse a mi lado" pero no dijo nada aunque esa situación le estaba resultando incomoda

Oye no crees que vamos muy rápido—hablo con un tono sexy mientras la chica no comprendió bien las palabras dichas—que tal antes un beso—giño el ojo y fue hasta que capto estaba tomada de la mano de el, yendo a quien sabe dónde, por quien sabe donde—pervertido!-dijo lanzándole un golpe que el no esperaba regresando de inmediato—"ambas son iguales"—pensó sobándose el golpe en el moflete,

**en la fiesta**

Temari y shikamaru hablaban muy seriamente de algo, Ino bebía y Hinata era acosada por Naruto y Kiba

Vamos sempai no quiere un poco—ofrecía Ino a Shin para no beber sola—no….gracias no bebo—decía muy nerviosa tratando de alejar la copa que Ino ofrecía—vamos un poco no hace daño apoco no le gusta o que—Shin se ponía mas nerviosa no quería beber por nada del mundo—yo…—para su suerte cuando estaba apunto de ceder el sonido de un vaso al caer atrajo la atención de todos, Temari salía muy molesta y dejaba a Shikamaru sobándose la mejilla—que habrá pasado—pregunto Hinata—será mejor que nos vayamos—dice Shin—hmn tan pronto—decía Ino—yo me quedo ustedes Adelántense—ambas asintieron con la cabeza

En la puerta cuando estaba para irse Sakura entro topándose con su hermana, ambas de miraron por unos segundos seriamente lo que causo preocupación en Hinata pensando que pelearían—tengo sueño—dijo simplemente—entonces vamos a descansar—dijo de igual manera, sonriéndose una a la otra lo que quito la preocupación de Hinata.

Detrás el pelinegro recién dejado llegaba—Uchi-chan me voy con mi hermana y Hinata —dijo simplemente—ah? "que es eso de Uchi-chan"—

Pero si Hinata va—señalo la dirección al voltear vio a Hinata ya siendo llevada por Naruto—…

Esta bien sí yo las acompaño—pregunto con delicadeza desde atrás el olvidado Gaara—no hace falta que lleves yo las llevare, Shin es mi pareja así que la llevare yo y de paso llevare a Sakura

"de paso?"—un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja rosa de la misma cabellera junto con una venita de molestia en su frente—oh te tomas muchas consideraciones con tu premio de consolación—"premio de consolación?"—al igual que su hermana mostro su molestia de la misma manera, como se notaba que ninguno era delicado con lo que decía por no decir que eran un par de brutos al hablar.

Sus discusiones no los llevaron a ninguna parte solo a colmar la paciencia de las chicas que después de esas líneas de "de paso" y "premio de consolación" se marcharon dejándolos discutir como locos

Yo las llevare y punto—hablo el Uchiha—de ninguna manera están más en riesgo con tigo que sin ti—reclamo Gaara

Solo cruzaremos el campus no la ciudad torpe—dijo Sasuke

No me refiero a eso Uchiha—le firo fijo

Hey par de tontos sus citas ya se fueron—hablo Ino mientras bebía una copa haciendo que los pobres se sonrojaran de vergüenza—este me voy a mi cuarto es tarde—hablo Sasuke—ah sí igual yo—dijo de igual manera—causándole gracia y burla a Ino que después se levanto y salió también del lugar


End file.
